Watching the showwith a girl from a parallel universe?
by Emily Pond
Summary: Summary in first chapter
1. AN:

A/N: Okay. So this is a Doctor Who story that I've been thinking about for a while and I'm finally getting around to it but I want evenyones opinion on it before I post it. Basically the whole idea of the story is an average Whovian gets pulled into the world of Doctor Who during a storm and meets the tenth doctor but she doesn't tell him she's from a parallel universe and he doesn't know either. (This is the part I'm not so sure about). However, after a while all the characters of Doctor Who find the episodes of Doctor Who and instead of Rose Tyler, all the episodes start from the day Emily gets pulled from her universe into the Doctors and meets him. What do you guys think, too much? Do you like the idea or should I just not post anything? Let me know in the reviews what you think.  
-Thanks everyone,  
Emily Pond 


	2. Rose and Emily

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. If I did David Tennant would have more seasons and Rose would still be traveling with him. The only thing I own is my OC which is also me.

**Chapter 1: Rose and Emily**

In a town in California, there is a school called Central High. Currently attending that school is a small girl with shoulder length brown hair with caramel highlights. She has hazel eyes and is rather short for her age. Her name is Emily and she is currently sitting in the back of her history class drawing like she does whenever she's bored. Emily sighed and looked at the clock. In just 2 minutes, she could go home and watch some television since it was Friday and she had no homework. 2 minutes later, the bell rang and Emily grabbed her bag and hurried out of the classroom to start walking home. "Hey Emily, wait up!" She heard someone call her. She turned around and saw her friend True (short for Truelette) running towards her.

"Hey True!" She said.

"Hey! Are you excited for the series 8 premiere tonight?"

"OMG YEESSS! I can't believe it's finally airing."

"Me either. Hey do you mind if I come over to your place for a bit? My parents are getting home late and I'd rather not wait for them in this heat."

"Yeah that's fine. I'm sure my parents won't mind."

"Great, thanks." True and Emily started walking down the street towards Emily's house. When they reached it, Emily unlocked the door and they went inside while Emily went to turn down the air conditioning so it would turn on.

"I downloaded some songs from a band called Chameleon Circuit the other day. Ever heard of them?" Emily heard her friend ask from the other room.

"Yeah", she called back, "I have about 20 of their songs. Ran out of money before I could get the rest."

"My favorite song is Big Bang Two."

"Mine too," Said Emily, "I think I've listened to that song more than any of the others." "It's so catchy"

"**The Doctor's stuck in the Pandorica, Amy might be dead and Rory's a roman with a gun inside his hand seems like things aren't going as planned. River's in the TARDIS, the TARDIS is on fire, she's feeling the heat on repeat she'll require someone she can trust someone with a bow tie but he's been locked up and left to die. Oh my god, what will they do? It seems impossible to get through. My mind is blown I bet yours is too, well I guess this is Doctor Who. Rory's quite distressed and he starts to sob, when the Doctor appears with a mop. "Get me out of the Pandorica." "But you're not in the Pandorica." "Yes I am, well yes I was, it's complicated but I can't explain it now because..." Then he disappeared into a hazy fuzz, that man I can't explain why he does some things he does. Oh my god I don't have a clue, these paradoxes are hard to construe my mind is blown I bet yours is too. Well I guess this is Doctor Whooo. It's the Big Bang Two and I need to review what on Earth just happened before my eyes? Time has gone askew the universe has too. I'll try and explain to you the Big Bang Two. The Big Bang Two. The Doctor's got Rivers vortex manipulator which he uses to meet Rory 2,000 years later where they find Amy after her sleep in the box. They realize the Sun is really the exploding TARDIS, Doctor saves River from the imitated star. This women, when she's back, can't help but point out the obvious. Oh my god he's wearing a fez. Oh my god he's wearing a fez. Oh my god he's wearing a fez. Oh my god he's wearing a fez. A dalek pops up out of nowhere, shoots the Doctor,kills him, quite unfair. He jumps back 12 minutes to the stairs. He's dead. And everyone despairs. Little do they know The Doctor lies, he's gone stopping the universes demise. Amy says her last good-byes, Doctor flies up into the skies. The universe is back it's true but The Doctor's said his final adieu. Maybe you'll come back if she remembers you. It's the Big Bang Two and I need to review, what on Earth just happened before my eyes? Time has been renewed, the universe has too. But Amy still can't help but cry. There's someone missing, the question's "Who?" Then she remembers, something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. And that;s the Big Bang Two. I hope I didn't confuse you. **Emily and True finished singing the song and started laughing. "I love that song."

"Me too" True replied. "What were you drawing in class today?"

"Just a Doctor Who drawing." She opened her notebook and a slip of paper fell out. She handed the paper to her friend who opened it up. Inside was a drawing from Doomsday with The Doctor and Rose separated between a wall.

"This is incredible! I didn't know you could draw."

"I don't draw often, but yes I can." Suddenly, True looked like she had an idea.

"Caption Contest! Ready? Go! She flipped her phone around and Emily looked at the picture. It was a picture of the tenth Doctor with an "Are you kidding?" me face on.

"My face when someone has the audacity to ask what Doctor Who is." Emily quickly said. "Or, my face when someone tells me they hate Doctor Who."

This went on for the next few hours with more caption contests, drawing, and watching the marathon. Finally, True's parents got home so she had to leave. They said "Goodbye" to each other as Truelette left.

DoctorWhoLineBreakDoctorWhoLineBreakDoctotWhoLineBreakDoctorWhoLineBreakDoctorWhoLineBreakDoctorWhoLineBreakDoctorWhoLineBreak

Emily threw herself onto the couch and grabbed the remote. It had been only a few hours since her friend had left and her parents and little sister were out of town for the weekend so she was home alone. She had practically begged her parents to let her stay home because the new Doctor Who series was starting today and she didn't want to miss it. Yes, you read that correctly, if you hadn't figured it out before, then I'll just tell you. Emily was just your normal, average, wanted to meet and travel with The Doctor, whovian. She loved the show and watched it all the time and almost everywhere you looked in her bedroom there was a Doctor Who themed prop. She had even changed her laptop wallpaper to a montage of Doctor Who themed pics. There was a marathon playing before the first episode of series 8 and she was currently watching it. There was just one problem that was on her mind: A lightning storm was supposed to be coming in sometime before the episode began. She hoped it wouldn't cause a power outage and cause her to miss the episode. Finally it was time for the episode to begin. However at that moment her worst nightmare came true. The lights started flickering and the image on the television turned to static.

'Great,' she thought, 'Just what I need. The power to go out so I can tell all my other Whovian friends I didn't watch the episode when it came on.' She stood up to get a flashlight from her room in case she needed it. As she walked into her bedroom, she passed her posters of the tenth and eleventh doctors, her TARDIS beach towel, her TARDIS vase and a few other items she had. She was even wearing an exploding TARDIS t-shirt that she had gotten for her 16th birthday. She grabbed her flashlight and went back to the living room. She sat back down and almost immediately leaned forward in curiosity. She noticed a small white light emitting from the center of the television that seemed to be getting larger and larger. She started to wonder what it was until she noticed the air blowing all around her. She thought the wind had blown the door open but when she looked at it, it was still closed...and locked. She gulped and looked back at the T.V. that was when she noticed that there was an assortment of papers, pillows, and anything else in her living room blowing around her as in she were in a tornado. Suddenly she could feel herself being pulled towards the television and quickly tried to grab onto something. But there was nothing to grab onto and no one was around to help her. After a few more moments of screaming and clawing at the sofa, she was blinded by a sudden flash of light and was suddenly still.

DoctorWhoLineBreakDoctorWhoLineBreakDoctotWhoLineBreakDoctorWhoLineBreakDoctorWhoLineBreakDoctorWhoLineBreakDoctorWhoLineBreak

When she woke up, Emily carefully took in her surroundings. She had somehow gotten from her living room during a storm to outside on a calm summer day. She looked around and noticed that her shirt had changed from her exploding TARDIS t-shirt to a simple solid green one. She was also wearing silver star stud earrings instead of her mini TARDIS ones. Her silver strap sandals hadn't changed though and neither had her jean shorts. She sighed in frustration.

'Well this is just great. My favorite shirt, and earrings are gone, my house is nowhere to be seen, and it's now the next day. My parents will be coming home today and I won't be there.' She started walking around and noticed a restaurant nearby. She decided to go in and ask where she was. She walked up to the counter and asked the waitress where she was.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?"

"Um...My school was taking a field trip and I sort of lost them," She said not wanting to sound stupid by asking where she was out of the blue, "Could you tell me where I am?"

"Why, you're in London my dear. Near the Powell Estates to be exact." The waitress replied.

"Thank you" said Emily. ' How can I be in London? I was just in America?' She walked outside and decided to do a bit of wandering around. As she walked, she noticed a shop that said Henrik's on it. 'They must have used that in the first episode' She thought. Then she noticed someone she never thought she would see in her life. Billie Piper was riding a trolley towards the shop. Billie hopped off and walked inside. 'Must be doing some shopping.' She ran towards the shop badly wanting too meet one of her favorite actresses of all time. As she reached the doors, she noticed Billie carrying a stack of clothes towards a small table. Emily thought this was weird and wondered why a famous actress would be working in a shop. She walked up to her and said,

"Excuse me," Billie turned around and Emily noticed she was wearing the exact same clothes she had on during the first episode.

"Yes?" Billie asked.

"Hi, I just wanted to say I'm a huge fan."

"What for," Billie asked, "I'm not famous."

"Aren't you Billie Piper?"

"No, My name's Rose Tyler." She said while reaching out her hand for Emily to shake.

"Oh, sorry about that, you just looked like a famous actress from a very popular television show." 'OMG I can't believe I'm shaking hands with Rose Tyler!' Emily replied slightly confused.

"S'all right" Rose replied. "My shifts almost over if you wanna chat. You look slightly lost."

"Alright. My class was on a field trip and I lost them. I'm not even from London, I live in America."

"You're a long way from home." "You're welcome to hang out at my place until we find your class." Rose offered.

"But I just met you." Argued Emily.

"My mom won't mind"

"Come on, I'm heading home now" They started walking to the doors when they were stopped by a man holding a bag out to Rose.

"Oi!" He said. Sighing in frustration Rose grabbed the bag and started walking towards lift. Emily followed and they went to the basement. Emily followed Rose out of the lift and followed her to a door. She stood quietly as Rose knocked on it and called for Wilson the Chief Electrician.

"Oh come on!" Rose replied. "Sorry bout him, sometimes I think he's deaf." 'Not deaf, dead' Emily thought.

"It's alright." Suddenly they heard banging coming from the other side of 2 red double doors.

"What was that?" Rose said running towards them. Emily wanted to call out to Rose about how it was dangerous and not to go in there, but then she thought back to Doomsday when Rose brought herself back from the parallel universe and the Doctor was slightly angry with her. 'What if that happened if I told The Doctor she was from a parallel universe' Emily decided to play along and act as if she had no idea what was going on. She followed Rose through the doors and looked around. All the dummies from the first episode that attacked Rose were there. They walked further inside while Rose kept calling Wilson.

"Maybe he went home?" Emily suggested.

"No, he always stays later than all of us here at the shop." Suddenly the door behind them slammed shut and the two of them ran towards it and tried to open it

"LET US OUT!" Emily shouted, but nothing worked. They stopped pulling on the door handle and walked further into the room.

"Alright whoever you are stop messing around and open this door" Emily demanded. Suddenly she noticed a dummy walking towards her and started panicking. 'Sure this didn't seem too scary on the show but in real life it was practically terrifying'

"Rose? What's that?" she asked pointing to the moving dummy.

"Don't know," replied Rose, "but I say we slowly back away." They inched their way backwards and soon found themselves against a wall.

"Stop messing around already," Emily said, "We got the joke."

But it didn't work and the dummy started to lift his hand up. All of a sudden, Emily felt a hand grab her wrist and looked up. A balding man in a leather jacket, burgundy V-neck jumper and black jeans was standing in front of her. The Doctor. The Doctor was standing in front of the two of them grabbing one of their wrists in both of his hands each.

"Run!" He said as he pulled them away just as the dummy hit the pipe behind them and broke it.

The Doctor led Rose and Emily towards the elevator and opened it up. They ran inside but one of the dummies had stuck its arm in the closed doors. The doctor pulled it off and tossed it behind him. Emily caught it while Rose asked him.

"What were those things? Were they students?"

"Why would they be students?" The Doctor asked.

"If you were going to get people to dress up like that, they would have to be students. I'm sure you didn't find random people off of the street" Emily exclaimed. The Doctor turned to her,

"Well done. They're not students."

"Well whoever they are," Rose spoke up, "when Wilson finds them he's going to call the cops."

"Who's Wilson?" The Doctor asked her.

"Someone who works at the shop I'm guessing." Emily answered for Rose.

"Why do you have an American accent?" He asked.

"Because I'm from America."

"Do you live in London now?" The Doctor asked her. He seemed to have forgotten that there was a blonde with them instead of just the brunette, hazel eyed girl he was talking to.

"No," Rose spoke up, "She was on a field trip but lost them somehow lost them."

The Doctor looked at her as if he was just noticing she was there.

"I see," He said, "What hotel were you in?" He asked turning back to Emily.

"I wasn't in a hotel, it was supposed to be a one day trip. We were leaving tonight, were going to get back Saturday, rest Saturday and Sunday, and go back to school Monday. I'm a junior in high school." Emily replied.

"Ah," said The Doctor as they reached the floor they were headed towards. **A/N: Sorry I don't know what floor they went to. **

"So what were those things?" Rose asked.

"They were creatures, living plastic." The Doctor replied. "Mind your eyes." He pointed the sonic screwdriver at the lift mechanism and Emily and Rose both covered their eyes when it sparked.

"Those creatures are being controlled by a relay device on the roof," The Doctor replied as he started to walk away.

"I'm going to go blow them up," he said while shaking a small bomb in their faces, "and I might just very well die in the process, but don't worry about me, oh no, you two go home or to wherever your staying. (At this Emily looked down with a sad look on her face.)and have your lovely beans on toast and whatever you Americans like"

"But don't tell anyone about this because you could get them killed." The door closed but a few seconds later opened back up again. "I'm The Doctor by the way what are your names."

"I'm Emily," Emily answered pointing to herself, "and this is Rose"

"Nice to meet you Emily and Rose," he said while holding up the bomb, "run for your lives." He closed the door again but this time it didn't open.

"Come on," Rose said pulling Emily towards the exit. They ran towards the street and narrowly missed a Taxi. At that moment, the top floor of the building exploded. Emily and Rose turned away as shards of glass started heading in their direction.

"Which way to your place?" Emily asked once all the glass had cleared away.

"This way." was the answer. As they ran down the sidewalk, Emily couldn't help but smile as they passed a blue Police Public Call Box.  
_

When they reached Roses' house, Jackie asked what she had been expecting her to ask all along.

"Who the hell is this?" Jackie asked Rose when they walked through the front door.

"This is Emily," Rose replied, " I met her at the shop. Her class was on a field trip from London to America and she lost track of them. They're leaving to go back to America in...how long?" The last question was directed towards Emily. Emily looked at her watch and sighed.

"30 minutes ago."

"Oh. Emily I'm so sorry." Rose said and Emily could tell she really meant it.

"Well your welcome to stay with us as long as you like," Jackie offered, "Would you like to phone your parents?" 'Crap,' Emily thought, 'my parents are in a parallel universe I can't phone them. Time to make up another lie Thank you Theater Arts' Emily looked sighed in fake embarrassment.

"My parents don't have phones." She said while awkwardly rubbing the back of her head." Jackie looked astounded at how anyone could go without a phone.

"Wow!" was all she could say. Suddenly the phone rang.

"I'll get that." Jackie said with a sigh as she went to go answer the phone.

Emily and Rose went to the couch and Rose turned on the news. "The whole of Central London has been closed off as police investigate the fire. Early reports indicate..." Jackie chose this moment to walk into the room.

"...I know! It's on the telly. It's everywhere. She's lucky to be alive." Jackie was saying. "And get this, she met this girl at the shop who was actually abandoned by her own classmates on a field trip from America to London. Poor girl's stranded here with no place to go."

She hands Rose and Emily a cup of tea. "Oh and here's himself." she added as Mickey walked into the room.

"I've been phoning your mobile," he said, "You could have been dead." "Whose this?" He suddenly asked noticing Emily for the first time.

"That's Emily. She's going to be staying with us for a while." Emily smiled and waved. "Emily, this is Mickey. Mickey, this is Emily" Rose said.

"Hello" said Mickey waving.

"Hi." said Emily also waving. Mickey turned his attention back to Rose.

"What happened at the shop?" "I don't know" Rose lied.

"What happened?"

"I wasn't there, I didn't see anything." Mickey turned to Emily.

"Did you see anything?" he asked her.

"No I didn't." Emily said shaking her head.

"By the time the shop blew up, Rose and I were halfway over here." Rose mouthed a silent "Thank you!" to Emily. Jackie walked back into the room still on the phone but she seemed to be talking to Rose.

"It's Debbie," she said, "She knows a man on the mirror. 500 quid for an interview."

"Oh that's brilliant give it here!" Rose said and Emily tried not to laugh as Jackie gave Rose the phone and Rose immediately hung up. -**Okay, I think I'm going to stop there and finish up Rose and Emily part 2. I've edited this chapter a lot and I think I need to stop before I accidentally make the entire story 1 chapter. Net chapter should hopefully be up very soon. **


	3. Update!

**A/N: Chapter 1 has been updated and I am almost done with the 2****nd**** chapter. That's all I wanted to say. Gotta go finish chapter 2 now.**

* * *

**Allons-y.**


	4. POLL!

p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"strongA/N: Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't posted yet but I am working on editing chapter 1 and typing chapter 2 at the same time. I have however started a poll asking when I should make the characters start watching the show. I am going to wait until I get 10-20 votes so tell everyone you know about it so we can get this show on the road. /strong/p 


	5. Rose and Emily pt 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own Doctor Who. Still wish I did.

**My poll is still open if anyone hasn't voted yet. All thoughts are between apostrophes. **

Chapter 2: Rose and Emily pt. 2

** Previously: "Oh that's brilliant give it here!" Rose said and Emily tried not to laugh as Jackie gave Rose the phone and Rose immediately hung up.**

Jackie looks at the phone bewildered.

"Well you've got to find some way of making money," she said, "your job's kaput and I'm not bailing you out." Before Rose can answer, the phone rings and Jackie answers it.

"Bev!," she exclaims, "I've told her, sue for compensation. She was within seconds of death." Jackie said as she walked out of the room.

"Your mom tends to over exaggerate things doesn't she?" Emily said leaning a bit towards the sofa Rose was sitting on.

"Yep" Rose said popping the 'p'. Mickey takes the opportunity to speak up again.

"What are you drinking, tea? Nah, nah, that's no good. You're in shock. You need something stronger."

"I'm all right." Rose protested

"Now, come on, you deserve a proper drink." Mickey tried to argue, "We're going down to the pub, you and me. My treat. How about it?" He said having either forgotten that Emily was there or was simply choosing to ignore her presence.

"What about Emily?" Rose asked "She was there too."

"Don't worry about me," Emily said knowing what Rose would say to Mickey next, "You two go on ahead."

"Hold on a minute," Rose said to Emily with a tone in her voice that said she had just realized something. She turned to Mickey. "Is there a match on?"

"No," Mickey tried unsuccessfully to make it sound believable, "I'm just thinking about you, babe."

Unfortunately for him, Rose had already figured out his plan.

"There's a match on ain't there?" She said sounding convinced that it was true.

"That's not the point," Mickey tried to argue further, "but we could catch the last 5 minutes."

"Go on, then. I'm fine, really. Go. Get rid of that." Rose gestured to the dummy arm on the chair across from Emily.

Mickey and Rose kiss and he picks up the arm.

"Bye, bye." Mickey says to Rose waving the arm at her

"Bye" Rose replied

Mickey turned to Emily. "I suppose I'll be seeing you around then?"

"Probably, yeah"

Mickey gives Emily a small nod. "See you around then." He said before turning to Rose and pretending to be strangled with the arm

Rose and Emily turn back to the television, which has been on this whole time. "Fire then spread throughout the store. 15 fire crews are in attendance though it's thought there is very little chance of saving the infrastructure."

"Sorry about your work Rose." Emily said trying to make Rose feel better

"S'all right. It was that Doctor bloke anyways. It's not like you knew this was going to happen."

Emily turned away with a look on her face that said "You don't know the half of it." 

10thDoctor10thDoctor10thDoctor10thDoctor10thDoctor10thDoctor10thDoctor

The next morning, Rose's alarm clock goes off at 7:30 as usual waking both Rose and Emily, who slept on a mattress on the floor.

"There's no point in getting up sweetheart." Emily hears Jackie call to Rose, "You've got no job to go to." Rose looked over at Emily to see if she had woken up, but Emily had already fallen back asleep.

A few hours later, Emily woke up again and got dressed in the clothes that Rose had let her borrow until she could go shopping. After she was dressed, she walked out towards the kitchen.

"There's Finch's. You could try them," Emily heard Jackie tell Rose as she walked into the room, "They've always got jobs. Morning Emily!"

"Morning." Came Emily's sleepily reply

"Oh, great. The butchers." Rose replied sarcastically to Jackie. "Hey Emily."

Emily gave a small wave but didn't say anything.

"We've got pancakes for breakfast this morning. Would you like any?" Jackie asked Emily

"Oh, yes please."

"How many would you like?"

"Just 2 please." Emily said holding up two fingers out of instinct

Jackie got Emily her pancakes and pointed her towards the butter and syrup so she could finish talking to Rose.

"Well it might do you good." Jackie said as she walked back over to Rose. "That shop was giving you airs and graces. And I'm not joking about compensation. You've had genuine shock and trauma. Arianna got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek! I know she is Greek, but that's not the point. It was a valid claim." While Rose and Jackie were bickering, Emily had sat down at the table and noticed the nails on the cat flap falling to the floor.

"Uh Rose? Jackie?"

"One moment." Rose said. Suddenly the cat flap rattled.

"Mum you're such a liar." Rose said standing up. "I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're going to get strays."

"I did it weeks back." Emily tapped Jackie on the shoulder

"That's what I was trying to tell you. I noticed the nails on the cat flap falling to the floor."

"No, you thought about it!" Emily heard Rose shout from the other room.

Emily walked towards the door where Rose is at where she sees Rose lift up the cat flap and quickly drop it. Rose stood up and opened the door to find The Doctor standing up from having been looking through the cat flap.

"What're you doing here?" The Doctor asked Rose

"I live here"

"Well what do you do that for?"

"Because I do. I'm only here because someone blew up my job."

The Doctor nodded and turned to look at Emily.

"What about you. Why are you here?"

"Rose and her mom are letting me stay until I can get back."

"Ah. I must have the wrong signal. You two aren't plastic are you?" He knocked on Rose's forehead and went to knock on Emily's but Emily's reflexes kicked in before he could and she grabbed his wrist.

"Don't even think about it." She noticed his pulse was beating rapidly and remembered she had to act as if she didn't know he had two hearts. "Are you nervous? Your pulse is really rapid." Emily said dropping his wrist.

"No. And it looks like you two are bone heads. Bye then." came The Doctor's reply.

"I'm trying my best to not be offended right now."

Rose grabbed The Doctor's wrist instead. "You. Inside. Right now." She said pulling him inside.

"Who is it?!" Emily heard Jackie ask from her bedroom.

"It's about last night. He's part of the inquiry." Rose said poking her head into Jackie's room. "Give us ten minutes." She left the room and The Doctor and Rose stood in the hall waiting for her to come back.

Jackie stood up and looked at The Doctor. "She deserves compensation."

The Doctor leaned up against the door frame and Emily leaned back against the wall behind him.

"Oh we're talking millions." The Doctor told Jackie.

Jackie stood up and Emily wanted to both pull The Doctor away before Jackie could say anything or listen to Jackie try to flirt with the 900 year old Time Lord standing in front of her. She decided to go with the second option.

"I'm in my dressing gown." Emily heard Jackie say and resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Yes, you are." The Doctor said

"There's a strange man in my bedroom." 'Must not roll eyes.'

"Yes there is." 'Don't roll eyes.'

"Well, anything could happen" 'OK that's enough.

Emily quickly walked over and grabbed The Doctor's arm turning him away from Jackie. "OK that's enough. Let's go." The Doctor and Rose walked into the kitchen where Rose was making coffee.

"Don't mind the mess. Do either of you want a coffee?" Rose shouted from the kitchen.

"Might as well, thanks. Just milk."

"What about you Emily?"

"Oh, no thank you. I'm good"

"We should go to the police. Seriously, all three of us."

Emily sat on the couch and watched The Doctor look at a newspaper. "That won't last," he says too quiet for Rose to hear but just loud enough for Emily to hear. "he's gay and she's an alien."

'Don't let them know.' "Alien? Like, what? Someone from another country?"

"Something like that." The Doctor told her as he went to pick up a book lying on a small table under a mirror.

"I'm not blaming you. Even if it was just dome joke that went wrong." Rose, who was still in the kitchen making coffee, called out. The Doctor flipped through the book at lightning speed.

"Sad ending." he said.

"You've read that book before?"

"Nope, never."

Emily raised an eyebrow and decided not to question it further.

They said on the news they found a body!" Rose told The Doctor.

The Doctor picked up an envelope from the table and looked at the name. "Rose Tyler." he read. He looked up and noticed himself in the mirror.

"Ah could have been worse." he says "Look at the ears."

"All the same, he was nice. Nice bloke."

Emily patiently watched as the Doctor picked up a stack of cards and shuffled them from one hand to the other.

"Luck be a lady." he says

"Anyway, if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying." The Doctor shuffled the cards again and they went flying. Emily looked at The Doctor and then at the cards.

"You know she's going to have you pick those up right?"

"Or not." said The Doctor and Emily rolled her eyes

"I want you to explain everything." Rose called out

"What's that then?" The Doctor asked when the cat flap rattled. "You got a cat?"

"No." The Doctor peered behind the couch and the Auton arm launched up and grabed him by the throat. Emily quickly rushed over to help him but to no avail. The arm was locked onto his throat and wouldn't come off.

"Rose, come help us!" Emily called into the kitchen

Rose seemed to ignore her as she came from the kitchen carrying two mugs of coffee saying, "We did have, but now they're just strays. They come in from the estates." As she went to put the coffee on the table, The Doctor and Emily were still struggling to get the arm off.

"I told Mickey to chuck that thing out." She said, finally noticing the arm around The Doctor's throat. "You're all the same. Give a man a plastic hand. Anyway, I don't even know your name. Doctor, what was it?"

"Rose? I don't think he's joking." Emily managed to pull the hand off The Doctor and it went flying across the room. It stopped halfway and hovered in midair for about a second then turned around to face Rose.

"Of course he is. " Rose said turning around just as the arm flies across the room and lands on her face. The Doctor leaps up and tries to help her falling into the coffee table and smashing it. The Doctor finally gets it off and uses the sonic screwdriver to stop it.

"It's all right, I've stopped it. There you go, you see?" He tossed the arm to Rose, "Armless."

"You think?" Emily asks him. She took the arm out of Rose's hands and hits The Doctor with it.

"Ow!"

"Hey, I was gonna hit him."

"Go right on ahead." Emily told Rose tossing the arm back to her. "I'm not stopping you." Rose took the arm and hit The Doctor in the same spot that Emily hit him on his arm.

"Ow again! You Brits and Americans are very violent." Without saying anything else, he turned to leave the house. Rose grabbed Emily's arm and Emily, with a 'what just happened?' look on her face, follows her to the staircase.

"Hold on a minute," Rose said when they finally caught up to The Doctor, "You can't just go swanning off."

"Yes I can. Here I am. This is me, swanning off. See you."

"Oh no you don't." Emily said "You. Here. Now."

"I don't think so."

"That arm was moving," Rose pointed out.

"!0 out of 10 for observation"

"You can't just walk away," Rose pointed out, "That's not fair. You've got to tell us what's going on."

"No I don't." The Doctor said as they reached the end of the stairs.

"All right, then. Emily and I will go to the police. We'll tell everyone."

"Yeah," Emily spoke up, "You said if we did, we'd get people killed. It's your choice. Tell us, or we'll start talking"

"Is that supposed to sound tough?" The Doctor asked not turning around once.  
"As a matter of fact, yes."

"Doesn't work."

"Who are you?" Rose asked

"You said you were The Doctor, but Doctor Who?" Emily asked him.

"Just The Doctor."

"The Doctor." Emily and Rose said at the same.

"Hello!" The Doctor said waving at them.

Rose tried not to laugh as she said, "Is that supposed to sound impressive?"

"Sort of"

"Doesn't work." Emily told him and he turned around and grinned at her, still walking.

"Come on then, you can tell me." Rose said running up to walk next to the Doctor. "I've seen enough. Are you the police?"

"No, I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home." 'Definitely'

"What have I done wrong? How come those plastic things keep coming after us?"

"Oh, so suddenly the entire world revolves around you? You were just an accident. You two got in the way. That's all"

"It tried to kill me."

"It was after me, not either one of you." Last night, in the shop, I was there, you two blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed in you is because you two met me."

Emily decided to speak up. "Oh so...what I'm hearing is, the whole world revolves around you."

"Sort of yeah." The Doctor replied

"You're so full of it." Emily said

"Sort of yeah."

"So, all this plastic stuff." Rose asked, "Who else knows about it?"

"No one."

"What, you're on your own."

"Well, who else is there? I mean, all you lot do is eat chips, go to bed and watch telly, while all the time underneath you, there's a war going on."

"Okay. Start from the beginning. I mean, if we're going to go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how do you kill it?"

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead"

"So, that's, what, radio control?" Emily asked

"Thought control. Are you alright?" he asked Rose

"Yeah," she replied, "so who's controlling it then?

"Long story." came the short response.

"But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies what's that all about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?"

The Doctor, Emily, and Rose gave a short laugh. "No." The Doctor replied

"No" Rose repeated

"It's not a price war. They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?"

"No."

"But you're still listening. What about you Emily? Do you believe me?"

"Yes"

Rose turned to look at Emily. "Yes? You actually believe him"

"It sounds crazy, but yes I do. I mean think about it. Plastic shop window dummies coming to life, all this stuff started happening just before we met The Doctor. I know it sounds pretty messed up, but he seems to know what he's talking about. Something's telling me to believe him, and I'm going to listen to whatever that something is." 'Plus I know he's a TimeLord and

"Well, at least one human believes me."

"Really though Doctor," Rose said running in front of him, "Tell me, who are you?"

The Doctor looked at her. "Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time your parents told you the world's turning and you just can't believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it." The Doctor took Rose's hand in one of his and Emily's in the other. "I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you two and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny world, and if we let go." He dropped Emily and Rose's hand and looked at them, "That's who I am. Now, forget me Rose Tyler and Emily DeCamp. Go home." The Doctor waved the arm in their faces and started walking off again. Rose and Emily turned around and started walking back to the flats. Suddenly, Emily felt a string gust of wind hit her and hears the sound of the Tardis dematerializing. Emily and Rose turned around and ran back but the Tardis was already gone.

10thdoctor10thdoctor10thdoctor10thdoctor10thdoctor10thdoctor10thdoctor

Rose and Emily started walking towards Mickey's apartment.

"Do you want to come inside with me?" Rose asked

"Actually, I think I'll just wait out here"

"Alright. I'll only be a few minutes."

Rose walked back inside and Emily took the opportunity to make sure everything on her phone, which had been in her pocket during the trip, had survived because she didn't want to buy a new one. Surprisingly enough, it still worked. All her pictures, including Doctor Who memes and pictures she had drawn, were still there, her contacts were still in working order, all her songs from Chameleon Circuit were still on her phone, her home screen wallpaper of the tenth Doctor waving hadn't changed, and her lock screen wallpaper of the 11th Doctor putting on a fez with the caption "I give you the world's oldest 5 year old underneath it was still there also. She made a mental note to herself to change the home screen wallpaper when the Doctor regenerated into the 10th Doctor, but for now, she would enjoy the fact that it was still there. She decided to go to her Doctor Who amino app to update her blogs. After a few minutes of posting pictures, liking, and commenting on blogs, she heard Rose and Mickey coming up behind her and quickly put her phone in her pocket.

"Hey Emily," Rose said, "we're going to see someone named Clive who knows a little about the Doctor. Wanna come?"

"Alright."

They started towards Mickey's yellow VW beetle. Rose got into the passenger seat next to Mickey, who was driving, and Emily got in behind Rose. They took off towards the house which wasn't as long as a drive as Emily thought it would be.

"You're not coming in?" Rose asked Mickey as Emily got out of the car. "He's safe. He's got a wife and kids.

"Yeah, who told you that? He did." Mickey told her. "That's exactly what an Internet lunatic murderer would say." Emily noticed someone wheel a trash bin outside and glare at Mickey. Rose and Emily walked up to the front door of the house across the street and knocked on it. When a little boy answered, Rose said,

"Hello, we've come to see Clive? We've been emailing."

"Dad!" The boy calls into the house, "It's two of your nutters." A rather large man that slightly resembles a couch potato came into the hall.

"Oh, sorry. Hello. You must be Rose and Emily. I'm Clive, obviously."

"I'd better tell you now," Rose said, "my boyfriend's waiting in the car, just in case you're going to kill us."

"No, good point. No murders." Clive said as he waved to Mickey

"Who is it?" Emily heard a voice call from the other room.

"Oh. It's something to do with The Doctor," Clive called back, "They've been reading the website." He directed his attention back to Rose and Emily. "Please come through. I'm in the shed"

Emily and Rose followed Clive to the shed out back. When they were inside, Emily took in her surroundings. The shed was filled with stuff about the Doctor and Emily loved it.

"A lot of this stuff's quite sensitive," Clive said, "I couldn't just send it to you, people might just intercept it, if you know what I mean. If you dig deep enough and keep a lively mind, this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place. Political diaries, conspiracy theories, even ghost stories. No first name, No last name, just the Doctor. Always the Doctor. And the name seems to have been passed down from father to son. It appears to be an inheritance." He showed Rose and Emily a picture on a computer screen. "That's your Doctor there isn't it?" He pointed to the Doctor's face in the photo.

"Yeah"

"I tracked it down to the Washington public archive just last year. The online photo's enhanced, but if we look at the original.

He shows them a printed copy of the same picture. "November 22nd, 1963." Clive said, "The assassination of President Kennedy. You see?"

"Must be his father." Emily said

"Going further back, April 1912. This is a photo of the Daniels family of Southampton, and friend. This was taken the day before they were due to sail off for the New World on the Titanic, and for some unknown reason, they canceled the trip and survived. And here we are. 1883. Another Doctor," he showed them a sketch of The Doctor, "And look at the lineage. It's identical. This one washed up on the coast of Sumatra on the very day Krakatoa exploded. The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He brings the storm in his wake and he has one constant companion.

"Who's that?" Rose asked,

"Death."

"Death?" asked Emily rather unsurely

"Yes, death," Clive answered for her, "If the Doctor's back, if you've seen him, Rose and Emily, then one thing's for certain. We're all in danger. If he's singled you two out, if The Doctor's making house calls, then God help you.

"But who is he?" Rose asked

"Who do you think he is?" Emily finished

"I think he's the same man," Clive answered, "I think he's immortal. I think he's an alien from another world."

"Okay," Rose said pulling Emily towards the door, "Thank you, but I think we've had enough."

Rose led Emily back outside and they started towards Mickey's car. Emily quickly reminded herself to not tell Rose that Mickey was suddenly shiny and had a fixed grin on his face.

"All right," Rose called out as they got closer to the car, "He's a nutter. Off his head. Complete online conspiracy freak. You win! What are we going to do tonight?" Emily and Rose opened the car doors and climbed in. "I fancy a pizza."

"Pizza! P-p-p-pizza!" The plastic Mickey responded

"What do you think Emily?" Rose asked looking into the rear view mirror, "Fancy a pizza?"

"Yeah, pizza sounds good."

"Pizza! P-p-p-pizza!'

"Or Chinese"

"Pizza!" Plastic Mickey started up the car and they drove down the street, hitting a few things on the sidewalk on the way. When they got to the Pizza place, they sat down at a table for three and Emily looked at the menu while Rose talked to Mickey.

"Do you think I should try the hospital?" Rose asked him

"Oh God I hate hospitals." Emily said putting down the menu

"How come?"

"Too many bad memories. Every family member that's been a patient in a Hospital ends up dying. My grandfather died just last year from cancer." Emily replied with a saddened look on her face.

"Oh Emily, I'm so sorry." Rose tried to comfort her.

"It's alright, the mention of the Hospital brought back those memories. You carry on though I won't bother you anymore."

Rose looked at Emily with a sad and comforting look on her face for a few more seconds then looked back at "Mickey."

"Suki said they had ajobs going in the canteen. Is this it then, dishing out chips? I could do A levels. I don't know. It's all Jimmy Stones fault, I only left school because of him. Look where he ended up. What do you think?"

But "Mickey" could have cared less about what she was talking about. Instead he asked,

"So where did you meet this Doctor?

"I'm sorry," Rose said, "wasn't I talking about me for a second?"

"Bit self-centered are you?" Emily asked from behind the menu.

"Shut up." Rose said jokingly sticking her tongue out at her.

"Because I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right? Was he something to do with that?"

"No." Rose answered

"Come on."

"Sort of."

"What was he doing there?"

"I'm not going on about it Mickey. Really, I'm not, because, I know it sounds daft, but I don't think it's safe. I think he's dangerous."

"But you can trust me sweetheart," suddenly he started talking in quick succession, "Babe, sugar, babe, sugar." Emily peeked over the menu and raised one eyebrow in confusion while Rose just looked confused. **A/N: Yes, I really can raise one eyebrow **

"You can tell me anything," "Mickey" continued, "Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Rose. Because that's all I really want to do, sweetheart, babe, babe, sugar, sweetheart."

"What're you doing that for" Rose asked him

Suddenly a waiter came up to the table and Emily, knowing it was the Doctor, didn't look up.

"Your champagne" The Doctor said

"We didn't order any champagne." Emily told him without looking up.

"Where's the Doctor?" Mickey asked Rose.

"Madame, your champagne." The Doctor insisted

"It's not ours." Rose told him without looking up. "Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?

"I need to find out how much you know, so where is he?" Plastic Mickey demanded

"Doesn't anyone want this champagne?"

Sighing "Mickey" looked up "Look," he said, "We didn't order it."

"Ah. Gotcha." He said as he finally noticed that the waiter was the Doctor. Emily looked up too and smiled.

"Don't mind me," The Doctor said as he started shaking the bottle vigorously, "I'm just toasting the happy couple and friend. On the house!" He released the cage and the cork flew into Plastic Mickey's forehead. After a few moments, he spit it out

"Anyway" Plastic Mickey stood up and turned his hand into a chopper. Rose and Emily ran away screaming as the table behind them got wrecked. Behind them, the Doctor pulled off the Auton's head.

"Don't think that's going to stop me." The head said and the headless body started aimlessly swinging at tables. Rose set off the fire alarm.

"Everybody out!" she called.

"Come on everyone! Out now! Get out! Get out! Get out!" Emily called to the crowd.

Rose and Emily followed the Doctor through the kitchens. When they were outside, Rose ran to the gate and started telling the Doctor to open it while Emily just followed the Doctor to the Tardis but ran past it as if looking for a way out.

"Open the gate!" Rose called out to him. "Use that tube thing! Come on!"

"There's gotta be a way out of here." Emily called out

"Sonic Screwdriver," the Doctor told Rose, "And yes there is a way out," he told Emily.

"Tell you what. Let's go in here." He told both of them as he started walking towards the Tardis.

When the Doctor unlocked the Tardis doors and went inside, Rose and Emily ran from where they were to the doors and called out to him.

"You can't hide inside a wooden box," Rose said. She ran back to the gate and tried opening it again.

"It's going to get us! Doctor! Finally she gave up and dragged Emily into the Tardis. After about a second, Rose ran back outside but Emily stayed where she was and looked around with her mouth hung open. Finally, Rose ran back inside and Emily, who didn't even realize her mouth was open until now, put the back of her hand under her chin and pushed her mouth closed.

"It's going to follow us!" Rose said and she too began looking around the Tardis. Emily however, since she was already used to the inside of it, just stood there. The Doctor doesn't seem to register the fact that Rose is practically shuddering near the door of the Tardis.

"The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute."

"We didn't say anything." Emily told the Doctor. She looks over at Rose who is still shuddering near the door and walked over to try and comfort her. The Doctor is over by the Center Console wiring up the Auton head.

"You see," he stated, "The arm is too simple, but the head is perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right? Where do you wanna start? Either one of you, doesn't matter who starts."

Rose decided to take the lead, "Er...the inside's bigger than the outside."

"Yes" The Doctor simply stated.

"It's alien."

"Yeah"

"Are you alien?"

"Yes. Is that alright?"

"Yeah."

"Sure is." said Emily.

"It's called the TARDIS, this thing. T.A.R.D.I.S. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space.

Suddenly, Rose started crying. Emily immediately ran over to comfort her.

"That's okay," The Doctor told Emily, "Culture shock. Happens to the best of us."

But Rose wasn't crying because of the inside of the Tardis. "Did they kill him?" She asked, "Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?"

"Oh. I didn't think of that."

"Doctor quit being so rude." Emily told him

"He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head," Now Rose was starting to get angry, "They copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt?"

"Melt?" Asked the Doctor as he whirled around in confusion. On the console, the plastic head is melting where is it attached with wires.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" He exclaimed as he ran over to try and fix it,

"What're you doing?" Rose asked him.

"Following the signal," he told her, "it's fading. Wait a minute."

"What is it?" Emily asked walking up next to him.

"I've got it. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there. Here we go!" He landed the Tardis and ran for the doors.

"Wait! Doctor!" Emily cried out.

"You can't go out there. It's not safe." Rose told him

Emily and Rose ran after the Doctor only to discover they had moved to a new location.

"I've lost the signal," Emily the Doctor say, "I was so close."

"We've moved. Does it fly?" Rose asked.

"Disappears there, reappears here. You wouldn't understand." The Doctor told her

'Try me' Emily thought

"It must be close by," Emily stated, "We can't be that far away from the signal."

"You might be onto something Emily." The Doctor told her. "I like the way you think."

"If we're somewhere else," Rose asked still bluntly confused about the whole situation, "What about the headless thing? It's still on the loose.

"It melted along with the head." The Doctor told her, "Are you going to wither on all night."

"I'll have to tell his mother," Rose realized, "Mickey. I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again! You were right. You are alien."

"Look!" The Doctor told her, "If I did forget some kid called Mickey."

"Yeah, he's not a kid," Rose interrupted.

"It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, all right?" He asked her, his voice raising with every word.

"All right!"

"Yes it is!"

"If you are an alien, how come you sound like you're from the North?"

"Lots of planets have a North." The Doctor told her as if it was the most obviuos thing in the world."

"What's a police public call box?" Rose asked

"Isn't that a telephone box from the 1950s?" Emily asked the Doctor.

"Yes, it is," The Doctor told her, "well done." "It's a disguise."

"Okay," Said Rose finally getting the hang of all this info, "and this living plastic. What's it got against us?"

"Nothing, the Doctor told her, "It loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth, dinner!"

"Any way of stopping it?" Rose asked.

The Doctor held up a vile of blue liquid, "Anti-plastic," he said.

"Anti-plastic," said Rose.

"Anti-plastic," Emily repeated.

"Anti-plastic," Said the Doctor, "But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?"

"Hold on. Hide what?" Rose asked

"The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal." Replied The Doctor.

"What does the transmitter look like?" Emily asked even though she new perfectly well what a transmitter looked like.

"Like a transmitter," The Doctor told her, "Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London. A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible."

Rose and Emily glanced at each other then gestured to the London Eye right behind the Doctor. The Doctor turned around but didn't catch on to what they were looking at.

"What? What?" He asked them.

The two girls glanced at the Eye again. And once again, The Doctor was completely oblivious to what they were staring at.

"What? What is it? What"

"Oh for Pete's sake Doctor!?" Emily cried out, "London Eye, right behind you, biggest wheel in the world."

The Doctor finally noticed the wheel they have been glancing at. "Oh," He said, "Fantastic." He ran across the bridge and Rose and Emily followed close behind.

"Think of it," The Doctor told them as they reached their location, "plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables."

"The breast implants." Rose said and Emily looked at her with a 'What goes through that head of yours?' look on her face.

"Still," The Doctor told the, "We've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath."

Rose and Emily ran in opposite directions to look for a way to get underground.

"What about down here?" Rose asked when she found a large man hole entrance at the bottom of some steps.

The Doctor ran over to her. "Looks good to me." He told her, "Come on Emily!"

Emily ran over to them and The Doctor opened up the hatch. They saw a bright red right emitting from inside. They climbed down a rather short ladder, The Doctor in the lead, then Emily, and finally Rose. When they reached the bottom, they followed The Doctor through some doors and halfway down a flight of stairs.

"The Nestene Consciousness," The Doctor told them, "That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature."

"Well then," Rose said, "Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go."

The Doctor looked at her, "I'm not not here to kill it." He told her, "I've got to give it a chance."

He went down the rest of the stairs and stood in front of the vat.

"I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contact according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." He told the stuff in the vat

The stuff in the vat flexed. "Thank you," Replied The Doctor, "If I might have permission to approach?"

Suddenly, Rose spotted Mickey on the lower level and ran to him, leaving Emily on the stairs. Emily, remembering that the stairs were going to be destroyed where she was standing and not wanting to be caught in the middle of that, moved all the way down the stairs and stood away from them. Rose and Mickey were too far away for her to hear anything and she decided not to bother them.

"Doctor, they kept him alive!" She heard Rose tell the Doctor.

"Well that was always a possibility," Emily heard the Doctor say and rolled her eyes, ""Keep him alive to maintain the copy."

"You knew that and you never said?"Rose shouted back starting to sound pretty annoyed.

"Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?" The Doctor responded before turning back to the vat.

"Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warp shunt technology. Som may I suggest with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?"

Suddenly, a face formed in the vat.

"Oh don't give me that." The Doctor told it, "It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights. I am talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learned how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go."

"Doctor!" Rose and Emily cried out at the same time. A pair of shop window dummies had come up behind the Doctor and grabbed him. One of the Autons took the anti-plastic from his pocket.

"That was just insurance," The Doctor tried to tell the Consciousness, What do you mean?"

The Consciousness growled and The Doctor, Rose and Emily, glanced over at the wall behind The Doctor. The wall opened up and everyone could see the Tardis inside it.

"No. Oh, no. Honestly," The Doctor said although he sounded nervous, "No, yes that's my ship. That's not true. I should know I was there." Now he was beginning to yell, "I fought in the war! It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!

"What's it doing?" Emily asked

"It's the Tardis," The Doctor told her without looking up, "The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Rose, Emily, get out! Just leg it now!

Instead of running out, Rose phoned her mother and Emily stayed where she was. After Rose was done calling her mum, she hung up and The Doctor turned back to the Consciousness. Energy bolts start lighting up the place.

"It's the activation signal! It's staring"

"It's the end of the world." Rose murmured.

The Consciousness started flailing around, looking very agitated.

"Rose, Emily! Get out! Just get out! Run!"

But before the three could move towards the stairs, a piece of the ground above fell, destroying them.

"The stairs have gone!" Rose cried out.

"Now what!?" Emily asked

Rose and Mickey ran to the Tardis doors and Emily ran from her spot next to the stairs to where they were.

"Hey Emily." Mickey said when she reached them.

"Hey Mickey, long time no see."

"I haven't got the key!" Rose said.

"We're going to die!" Mickey whined.

Emily looked over at the wall holding a chain and got an idea.

"I don't suppose any of you at gymnastics are you?" She asked mainly Rose.

"I am." Rose replied as she ran towards the chain.

"No!" The Doctor cried out and the Consciousness said something that sounded a bit like,

"Time Lord."

"Just leave him!" Mickey told her, "There's nothing you can do!"

"Come on Rose!" Emily encouraged, "You got this!"

Rose grabbed the ax. "I've got no A levels, no job no future." She said as she raised the ax above her head. "But I'll tell you what I have got. Jericho Street Junior School under 7's gymnastics team. I've got the bronze."

She swung the ax and the rope holding it fell apart. Rose grabbed the chain and ran across the catwalk. She swung towards The Doctor and the Autons. She kicked the Auton holding the anti-plastic into the Consciousness and The Doctor managed to flip the Auton holding him over into the vat. The Consciousness turned blue as soon as the anti-plastic hit it.

"Rose!" The Doctor cried out and grabbed her as soon as she swung back over to him.

"Now we're in trouble" He said.

Rose and The Doctor ran back to Emily, Mickey, who was clinging to the Tardis for dear life, and the Tardis as explosions started happening all around them. Emily had to drag Mickey away from the Tardis so that The Doctor could unlock it.

Once the four of them were inside the Tardis, Mickey started panicking.

"The, the , the, the..." He started to say but seemed to scared to finish his sentence.

"Inside's bigger than the outside?" Emily asked, "You'll get used to it."

Mickey's response was to cower as close to the door as possible. The Doctor set the co-ordinates for an Embankment by a row of shuttered kiosks. When they land, Mickey is the first one out. Rose and Emily however walked out completely unfazed. Rose pulled out her phone and called her mom. There was a long pause but Rose didn't say anything. Instead, she smiled and hung up. She walked over to Mickey and Emily and The Doctor stood near the Tardis. When Rose reached Mickey, who was trying to hide behind a pallet, she turned back to The Doctor.

"Fat lot of good you were." She told him

"Nestene Consciousness," The Doctor replied snapping his fingers, "Easy."

"You were useless in there. You'd be dead if Emily hadn't noticed the chain on the wall"

"Yes I would," The Doctor replied, "Thank you, to both of you!" He said the last part while looking at both Emily and Rose.

"Right then," He said, "I'll be off, unless, er, I don't know, either one of you want to come with me. This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge."

Emily got a really excited look on her face. The Doctor noticed this and smiled.

"Don't," Mickey told Rose, "He's an alien. He's a thing."

The Doctor, who was suddenly serious again, simply said, "He's not invited. What do you think? You could stay here," he looked over at Emily, "Start a new school until you find a way home," He looked back over to Rose, "Fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere."

"Is it always this dangerous?" Rose asked.

"Yeah"

"I'm in!" Emily practically shouted and ran past The Doctor into the Tardis.

"Well," She heard The Doctor say, "Looks like Emily's up for it. What do you say Rose? Wanna come?"

"Yeah, I can't," Rose replied, "I've er, I've got to go and find my mom and someone's got to go look after this stupid lump, so."

The Doctor, with a saddened tone in his voice, simply said "Okay. See you around." He walked back into the Tardis and to the Console.

"She didn't want to come?" Emily quietly asked.

"Nope, but I've got an idea." He set the Tardis for a new location. As soon as they landed, he told Emily to not wander off and ran outside. After a few minutes, he came back in and set the co-ordinates for the same place they had just been. When they landed he went back to the doors and poked his head out.

"By the way," He said, "Did I mention it also travels in time?"

After a few seconds, Rose ran in with a huge grin on her face.

WHOOOO! 13 pages on Microsoft Word later and I'm finally finished with Chapter 1 of my first story. I have no idea when the next episode will be up because I've been super busy with school. But I will try my best to get it up as soon as possible. Just a quick reminder, I have a poll currently up on my profile asking when I should start having the characters watch the show. Please follow me and be sure to leave a review. Thanks everyone!


End file.
